


coming home to you

by FeverAndRemedy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverAndRemedy/pseuds/FeverAndRemedy
Summary: Something about coming back to Garreg Mach just feels right.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wanted to put out while I work on some other one-shots. Enjoy!

Ferdinand doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to be back at Garreg Mach. Though the place has become his home away from home, he admits that he jumped at the opportunity to leave. Edelgard was looking for someone to attend a series of conferences in the capital on her behalf. It seemed like a perfect opportunity to get away from the monastery’s long, dark hallways and heavy stone walls. But something about coming back to Garreg Mach just feels right.

Two weeks of travel has never felt worse on his body. _I am really not a young man anymore,_ he thinks with a huff as he lets the large leather trunk he was holding slam down onto the carpet. In a similar fashion, he lets his own body fall onto his bed and savors its softness. He’s aware of the smell of it all in a way he usually isn’t. It smells like fruity tea blends and amber musk. He must have gotten used to it and stopped noticing.

He’s so busy shoving his face into his pillow that he doesn’t hear Hubert at the doorway. He doesn’t even hear Hubert at all, not when he enters the room nor when he walks to the side of the bed. There’s a hand on his hair suddenly, and Ferdinand’s heart jumps in his sternum like a startled animal. He looks up so fast he almost dizzies himself. Hubert chuckles quietly. Everything Hubert does is quiet in the same way a concealed knife is quiet.

“Ugh, you could have given me a heart attack,” Ferdinand groans, rolling onto his back. He makes no move to sit up. He’s tired in his bones, for the Goddess’ sake.

“I hear you accomplished some fine things in Enbarr,” Hubert says. He’s running his hand gently through Ferdinand’s hair, splayed out on the sheets in a golden-orange halo.

“Yes, yes, I did a lot of sitting and listening and trying to get a word in edgewise. I have no idea how some of these people got this far.”

“Dreadful. Should I kill them?”

“Yes.”

The two look at each other in silence for a moment until Ferdinand finally cracks and the opalescent sound of his laughter fills each corner of the room. Hubert rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile at the edges of his mouth. He stands up before Ferdinand can notice it.

“I am glad that you have returned,” Hubert concedes. Ferdinand finally sits up.

“I am glad to be back.”

Hubert hesitates by the doorway.

“Join me for something to drink?”

Ferdinand smiles.

“Of course.”


End file.
